FIG. 5 shows a related-art structure for connecting various types of cables within the base station for the wireless communication terminals.
In the shown base station 100, an opening 103 formed in a front surface of a housing 101 which provides the appearance is constituted by an openable cover 102.
Referring to FIG. 5, in a state that the cover 102 is opened, a position confronting with the opening 103 becomes a unit attachment surface 104 equipped within the housing 101, and a connector unit 105 is attached to the unit attachment surface 104.
The connector unit 105, as shown in FIG. 6, is configured to intensively mount various types of connectors 121 to 125, indicating lights 131 to 134 which indicate operating status or connection status of circuits in the base station, and a reset switch 141 and the like, on a unit body 111 openably attached to the unit attachment surface 104.
The connector 121 is a line connector, the connector 122 is a power connector, the connector 123 is a connector for factory inspection, the connector 124 is a maintenance connector, and the connector 126 is an Ethernet (registered trademark) connector.
Also, the indicating light 131 is for Ethernet (registered trademark), the indicating light 132 is for GPS, the indicating light 133 is for operation indication of the base station, and the indicating light 134 is for line received in the base station.
FIG. 5 shows the status that corresponding cables 151, 152 and 153 are connected to the respective connectors 121 to 125 on the connector unit 105.
Each of the cables 151, 152 and 153 connected to the respective connectors 121 to 125 on the connector unit 105 is retained by clamps (cable press) 161, 162 and 163 mounted on the unit attachment surface 104 in the housing 101.
In an example shown in FIG. 5, twisted pair wires are used in the line connection cable 151 which is connected to the line connection connector 121. However, since an optical network has recently been in widespread use, an optical cable is used not a few.
When the optical cable is used, as described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 below, it is necessary to use extra length receiving means for receiving the extra length of the introduced optical cable, in order to improve maintainability, or not to be subjected to excessive bending.
For the related-art base station 100 as shown in FIG. 5, the connector unit 105 mounted in the housing 101 has no space for mounting the extra length receiving means for receiving the extra length of the optical cable. Therefore, if the optical cable is connected, similar to the clamps 161, 162 and 163 and the like fixing the respective cables 151, 152 and 153, extra length receiving parts for receiving the extra length of the optical cable are additionally mounted on the unit attachment surface 104.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-239533    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-83333